Son of Naraku
by Reikimaru
Summary: Akumu is Naraku's son and must deal with his fathers many tests while trying to understand a dream that may become a tragity that scars him for life.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: ok i don't own any chars from InuYasha or any other future chars from other anime

author's note: kay don't flame me. me no liky. nice comments are welcomed though. please enjoy. i got tons of nice plans for the future.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Young Boy's Vision

"A dark shadow stood in the middle of a blood red background. It was male and seemed to be moving rapidly and at some pionts turning into nothing but a blur. More figures appeared, attacking the first dark figure. One attacked frequently with a large sword while another stood to the back cluching a bow and arrow that glowed brightly. A third figure created what seemed like a tunnel of air and a fourth launched a giant weapon while riding on the back of a giant cat. The dark figure dogded all the attacks with ease and seemed to laugh as the others attacked him again and again.

The vision changed now... The dark figure looked different, less armored and wounded. The figure who had the large sword walked cautiously towards the downed, dark figure. He thrusts his sword at the dark figure and it falls to the ground without noise. The swordsman thrusts his hand into the corpse's chest and retreves and glowing stone. He leaves...the vision ends..."

Akumu opened his red eyes to look up at his father. Naraku seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes where still closed. Akumu waited silently. This vision had come to him several times now and was starting to interupt his concentration in his studies. Naraku, his father, had gotten fed up with his mistakes and ordered him to tell him what was going on. At first Akumu said nothing but after awhile he started to worry about it's meaning and tonight he told his father everything.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Naraku smiled slightly. "It's probly nothing more than a bad dream. If it bothers you so much I'll erase your memory. Do you want that? It'd probly be easier to concentrate."

"What? Uhh No, sir. I'd rather not." Akumu saw Naraku's smile. He new he was kidding but there was always the chance he wasn't.

"Good. Now go to your room. It's late. Maybe in the morning you'll be able to concentrate." Naraku stood and walked away mumbling to himself about Kagura's absence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short... oh well. I'm tired so deal with it. Next one should be longer but I can't make promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from InuYasha blah blah blah. You readers know the rest, right?

Authors Note: Just wanted to say that Akumu is suposed to be a little younger than Sango's brother, Kohaku. Oh yeah. Umm I got a bit confused so in this story Naraku is supposed to be in a castle. They aren't at Mt. Hakurei. Just wanted to clear that up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A New Test

Akumu woke up the next morning feeling better then usual. He quikly got dressed and hurried outside where Naraku stood waiting underneith a tree. He was holding a napsack and a sword and seemed to be asleep or realy bored. When Akumu came up to him, Naraku opened an eye and held the items towards Akumu.

"Today you will be travelling to Kaede's village. We're going to see how well you can mask your sent from InuYasha. If he doesn't sense you then maybe I'll allow you to assist in finding jewel shards. If you fail then you can't complain when your told to do something."

Akumu took the napsack and put the sword in his belt. He wondered weither or not he'd realy be able to pull off this stunt. He also wondered if Naraku would send a puppet if he got into too much trouble. Naraku seemed to have read Akumu's mind.

"Don't worry about getting into trouble. Kagura will be nearby and I'll be watching through Kana's mirrer. But I don't think you'll have too much trouble. Just make sure that if InuYasha catches you that you don't lead him home. I won't let you keep him." Naraku gave a small smirk and led his son to the barrier's edge. "I'll leave you here. Oh, and while your there try and see if you can nag something usefull.Perhaps that bottle of shards that wench Kagome carries around her neck. You should be able to pull that off. You have a habbit of stealing things all the time." Naraku then turned and left.

Akumu watched his father leave. He sighed deeply and exited the barrier. This would be the first time he ever left a place he called home. He wondered if he would become lost. He had no idea where the preistess Kaede lived let alone her village. Maybe he could just go from village to village asking for directions. Akumu also wondered how far behind Kagura would be. She would probly start following him after an hour or so.

----------------------------------------

"InuYasha, can't we stop and rest. My feet are killing me." Kagome whined some more before InuYasha gave her a nasty glare.

"We're not stopping till we find Naraku's castle." InuYasha looked at Kagome's backpack, "That is unless you brought ramen for lunch."

"Is that all you think about, InuYasha?" Shippo poked his head out from underneith Kagome's hair.

InuYasha glared at the small kitsune for a moment, his ear twiching in annoyance. "No I think of alot of stuff. But if Kagome brought along some food I see no point in wasting it." InuYasha went over to a rock and sat down, still eyeing Kagome's backpack with intrest.

"Oh fine. Just let me boil some water. Hey where did Sango and Miroku go? They where here just a moment ago." Just as Kagome finshed her setance a loud smack was heard. It didn't take much to guess what happened. Sango came over the hill, one eye twiching angrily, and Miroku had a bright red hand print on his face.

"But Sango, I told you. My hand's possesed!" The monk seemed a bit distressed as he tried to convince Sango it was an accident.

Sango ignored him and walked up to Kagome and InuYasha. "We saw a village a little further east from here. Shouldn't we go there? It'd probly be better than pinicing again."

Kagome looked at InuYasha who simply shrugged. "Sure why not. Maybe we can find a hot springs. I really need a bath."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay thats all for now. I've got the third chapter started so it should be done soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyaha or any of those chars yada yada yada...

---------------------------------------------------------

Chatpter 3: Enter Sesshomaru

Akumu wandered for awhile until a pain in his gut made him stop and mumble to himself.

"Wait a minute. Do I even know what InuYasha looks like? All I know is that he's a half dog demon and he has white hair. I don't even know what he smells like. How will I know if I'm too close?"

Akumu groaned miserably and looked back down the road. While wondering if this was another test, a small group where just getting on it and walking his way. Akumu's eyes lit up as he got off the road and hid. One of the travelers had white hair.

"Oh shit! Hope they didn't see me. But just in case..." Akumu started to mask his scent just as one of the travelers suddeny seemed alert of his precense...

--------------------------------------------------------

Intermision: Let me guess. You think I'm going too fast and InuYasha is going to catch him don't you? Well guess again:Intermision over...

-------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru noticed the faint scent of Naraku fade into nothing. He looked to where the sent was diminishing and noticed the branches of a tree vibrate for a moment as if something had just then crawled inside. With no wind, the movement was suspiscious and Sesshomaru decided to take a closer look though he knew it was probly a waste of his time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" The cry came from the small frog-like imp who seemed to have lost his ballence and tripped falling behind a few feet as Sesshomaru and the small girl, Rin, kept walking.

"Hurry Master Jaken." Came Rin's reply as she kept her pace. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru glanced at the imp for a moment then turned his attention back to the tree and stopped walking." Jaken come here. I want you to climb that tree over there and see what's in it".

Jaken paused briefly but then hurried to obey, attempting to climb the trunk with anything but ease.

--------------------------------------------------------

Akumu sat quietly on the branch. He had finaly and completly masked his scent when he heard voices. He cursed under his breath when he heard an older voice than the other's tell some one called Jaken to climb a tree. His cursing fell silent, however, when he heard the scratches of some one, most likly the one called Jaken, attempting to climb the very tree he was using to hide.

Akumu chanced a peak down and saw some sort of imp trying, unsuccessfuly, to climb the tree. It was no wonder as the imp didn't seem to want to let go of a two headed staff to complete such an easy task. Akumu thought it best to disguise his appearance while he had the time. The imp didn't seem like it would make it up the tree in the time needed. Akumu's body seemed to melt as his new appearance started to show. Within a few minutes he finished the tranformation and waited paitently for what would come next.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 3. With school starting last week and butt loads of homework, I couldn't find time to complete it. Chapter 4 will be up hopefully before the weekend.


End file.
